Mgalekgolo
Name: Mgalekgolo Dice: 12D Dexterity: 1D / 2D+2 Knowledge: 1D / 3D Mechanical: 1D / 3D Perception: 1D / 3D Strength: 4D+2 / 6D+2 Technical: 1D+1 / 3D+1 Move: 14 / 18 Size: 3.68 - 3.74 meters Weight: 4,800 kg Special Abilities: *'Force Resistant': Due to being, "a single entity created by a unified colony of small worm-like creatures called Lekgolo," Mgalekgolo are immune to directed force powers, although they are still affected by indirect powers, like telekinesis, light saber combat, etc. *'Poison and Toxin Resistance': As a result of being a colony of worms, most poisons/toxins will have little to no general effect on a Mgalekgolo. *'Berserker Rage': A Mgalekgolo who becomes enraged (the character must believe his mate to have been killed) receives a +2D bonus to Strength for purposes of causing damage while brawling (the character's brawling skill is not increased). The character suffers a -2D penalty to all non-Strength attribute and skill checks. The Mgalekgolo must make a Moderate Perception to calm down from berserker rage while enemies are still present. The Mgalekgolo suffers a -1D penalty to Perception and rolls a minimum of 1D for the check. After all enemies have been eliminated, the character must only make an Easy perception total (with no penalties) to calm down. Mgalekgolo player characters must be careful when using Force points while in a berserker rage. Since the rage is clearly based on anger and aggression, using Force Points will almost always lead to the character getting a Dark Side Point. The use of the Force Point must be wholly justified not to incur a Dark Side Point. *'Standard Mgalekgolo Equipment': :*Assault Cannon :*Mgalekgolo Shield :*Mgalekgolo Hunter Armor Description: “They're all scary and angry and they like to smash things.” ''— Bungie Mgalekgolo (Ophis congregatio, meaning "serpent union"), more commonly known as Hunters, are a unique gestalt of smaller creatures known as Lekgolo, which are orange, worm-like creatures. When grouped together to form a Mgalekgolo, Lekgolo exponentially increase their intelligence, strength, and maneuverability. Mgalekgolo are the strongest and most resilient species within the Covenant. A Mgalekgolo usually stands between twelve to thirteen feet tall, but crouches to between eight to eight-and-one-half feet when in its combat state to protect its unarmored stomach and neck. A Mgalekgolo can become larger than even a standard Covenant Wraith. Mgalekgolos fight primarily by using the heavy assault cannons integrated directly into their armor on one arm. On the other arm, they carry an enormous and nearly impervious two-part metal shield that is made from the same material that forms Covenant warship hulls and weighs approximately two tons. This shield protects them from almost every form of plasma-based or ballistic weaponry available to Covenant and human infantry and is a powerful melee tool capable of crushing anything in its path and allowing the Mgalekgolo to sweep away most enemies in close combat. Despite their immense mass, the Hunters are surprisingly nimble and can gain a surprising burst of speed when they move in for a melee kill. '''Anatomy and Physiology' Mgalekgolo are composed of small, orange, worm-like beings called Lekgolo that form a single collective consciousness and act as one, similar to the Flood. Lekgolo are unintelligent at the most basic level, but can form complex thoughts and emerge as a conscious individual when they combine into larger masses. Mgalekgolo are capable of manifesting in several different iterations according to what goal they are striving to achieve and the amount of Lekgolo worms that are present. The Mgalekgolo is the most common form seen in combat, but is actually one of the more rare forms in the Lekgolo society. Because they do not have a central nervous system, Lekgolo are one of the few species in the Covenant that cannot be assimilated by the Flood. Mgalekgolo do not use vocal chords to speak, but instead vibrate their bodies to make a low rumble to produce speech. They are capable of mimicking the language of other species, forming words and sentences that are "felt rather than heard." Their quiet nature among other races of the Covenant is possibly a result of difficulty speaking with other Covenant races. The known names of some Mgalekgolo seem to imply that they use very simple vowels and only a few consonants. When a single Mgalekgolo colony becomes too big, the colony will divide in half to create two independent Mgalekgolo colonies. These colonies will share an extremely close and mysterious bond, referred to only as being "bond brothers" or "mates." Mgalekgolo that have split into "bond brothers" are recognized by spiked appendages that rise from their shoulders. The Covenant usually drop bonded Mgalekgolo into combat together because if one of the bonded colonies is killed, the other will go into a frenzied berserk. Culture Lekgolo follow their own cultural traditions rather than the homogenized religion of the wider Covenant. They never associate or communicate with the other races in the Covenant Empire and are dismissive, contemptuous, and arrogant towards them. Mgalekgolo also have no qualms about committing friendly fire against races they consider "lesser," such as Unggoy and Kig-Yar. However, Sangheili are an exception, as the Mgalekgolo respect their adeptness in combat. Their culture is more refined than one would presume from their hulking appearance: they are known to tear opponents apart with their bare hands while in a blood frenzy and then suddenly pause to recite war poetry. Religious beliefs vary, but believe in a type of "afterlife." Some also meditate in their spare time or before battle. Naming Hunters have three names: a personal name, a bond name, and a line name. The personal name is given at their "birth." The line name is the personal name of the most successful Mgalekgolo in his ancestry. The bond name, or their middle name, is taken between bonded pairs that have split into two. Two examples of some Hunter names are Igido Nosa Hurru and Ogada Nosa Fasu. From the few Hunter names that have appeared in the novels, it seems that the given name has three syllables, but the bond name and line name only have two syllables. However, it is not known why the line name is not three syllables considering that the line name would be an ancestor's three-syllable personal name. Source: *Halo Wiki: Mgalekgolo *thedemonapostle